A child-resistant mechanism on containers such as, but not limited to, medicine bottles is crucial in the avoidance of allowing people such as children to access a bottle's contents. Containers such as prescription bottles are very common in today's world and unauthorized people are sometimes able to gain unauthorized access to such containers.